Episode 158: Combining Bad Teams/Blocking the Plate/The 26-Man Roster
Date March 13, 2013 Summary Ben and Sam answer listener emails about how many games a team formed from the three worst teams in baseball would win, whether catchers (and non-catchers) should be allowed to block the plate, and expanding active rosters. Topics * Combining bad teams hypothetical * Blocking the plate * Expanding active rosters * All bullpen pitching strategy Intro Star Trek: The Original Series sound clip Banter * At the SABR conference, Ben was approached by a member of the Cincinnati Reds' front office and asked why he and Sam hate the Reds. * No Reds Talk Email Questions * Eric (Brooklyn, NY): "How many wins would you predict for an all-star team of the three worst teams in the majors?" * Logan: "Are the rules prohibiting another player from helping the catcher block the plate? For example, say there is one out in the bottom of the 9th and a man is on 3rd, pop up to left, potential collision at the plate to decide the game. What prevents Prince Fielder from running over from 1st to help the catcher block the plate like an offensive lineman? I'd say the pitcher could help as well, but they usually back up the catcher. The ideal of physically impeding the path of the running being illegal seems not to apply at home plate, so why not help out when the situation dictates it?" * Matt: "I found myself wondering why we don't just expand big league rosters to 26 men. Obviously, a great challenge to the liver shot model to [[Episode 157: SABR Analytics Conference Recap|Episode 157]] is that you have to carry 13 pitchers to do it, maybe 14. Roster flexibility doesn't exist anymore it seems and it shouldn't really surprise us that strikeouts are sky high and run scoring is low at a time when teams have ceded the platoon advantage. Yet, it's clear that what teams are doing in terms of pitcher handling is working. Pitchers are staying healthier and pitching as well as ever, the natural solution to me would be to expand rosters to that teams can keep pursuing this sound pitching strategy without feeling so hamstrung. The 26th guy would be a minimum wage player so it's not like owners should get up in arms over it. It's been 25 forever, seems like a change is past due." Notes * Sam's hypothetical team consists of players from the Houston Astros, Colorado Rockies, and the Minnesota Twins. The team is: Joe Mauer, Carlos Pena, Jose Altuve, Trevor Plouffe, Troy Tulowitzki, Josh Willingham, Carlos Gonzalez, Dexter Fowler, Bud Norris, Jhoulys Chacin, Drew Pomeranz, Vance Worley, and Lucas Harrell. * Ben & Sam agree that switching to an all bullpen pitching strategy would not be in the best interest of baseball. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 158: Combining Bad Teams/Blocking the Plate/The 26-Man Roster * Hendrix Baseball Player Taken out by Berry College Player Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes